


tied together with a smile

by blankperiod



Series: scenes in feelings [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/M, Family, Post-Canon, sssnippetaday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankperiod/pseuds/blankperiod
Summary: her husband is a gentle man,she says.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: scenes in feelings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	tied together with a smile

**Author's Note:**

> my very first entry to #sssnippetaday on Twitter!  
> unedited: 04/06/20

She met a man the other day. He whispered poems into her ears and held her hands as she cried. There was something in the way he smelt; like the world could end right there, and she’d pass on, with his scent carrying her through the dust and ashes.He called her his spring sunshine through the clouds and asked her to begin a new forever with him. He gave her infinite memories within the numbered days of that summer where there was only them against the world, until they welcomed a new life in their arms. He made her fall in love and fell in love himself, again. He encouraged her to sew his insignia on her clothes, but she had told him how his soul was already imprinted on hers. He had laughed and kissed her forehead, gazed at her with his mismatched eyes and whispered “Thank you.”

The moon was out this time. He still wasn’t about off-tune lullabies, he was about the small sighs of contentment when he was in your embrace. He still wasn’t about the warm hugs but he was about the intense eyes that could tell if something was wrong with her even before she spoke about her worries. His kisses were still not perfect, but it was alright because he made up for it when he attached his lips to her nether lips. Stars. She saw stars and her galaxy exploded when she became one with him on nights they cherished. She doesn’t wake up to her heart hammering in her chest anymore, plagued by nightmares, instead she wakes up to warm sunshine on her eyes, a soft bundle in between them and the disgusting smell of …poop.

“Sasuke-kun! Sarada has done it again!” She cries while sleep escapes her eyes and Sarada whines. 

**Author's Note:**

> As these are snippets these will be short. I am just uploading them here to share with everyone here too and just because I can.


End file.
